


The Discard Pile

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Rogue Stiles [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Barry Allen Needs a Hug, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Hale is Not Amused, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Protective Leonard Snart, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Different parts and chapters from Spark a Flame and Hearing you Howl that didn’t quite make it to the fics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so happy to have this up! This is the place where all the chapters that didn’t quite make it to the series will be posted, just as an extra bit for everyone! 
> 
> Just a heads up that the chapters will be posted in no particular order, so the will probably end up being not chronological at some point, sorry! 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, and if there is anything in particular you want to see in these chapters!

Stiles didn’t know how to feel. He’s been in Central City for only a few days now, and hadn’t taken the time to explore the new town. 

Living with the rogues had been a blessing, but it also meant that he hadn’t exactly had time to go out on his own. So when Lisa offered to take him to a club, he had agreed immediately. 

Now, sifting through his unpacked duffel bag for something to wear, Stiles wasn’t so sure. 

Stiles was about ready to give up when he felt a presence outside of his room. He sighed, giving up on his useless search in favour of getting the door. 

He was greeted by Roy, the only other rogue that had agreed to go for drinks with them. 

“Still haven’t found anything?” He asked with a smirk. Stiles shook his head, frustrated with he entire situation. 

“Wanna grab something of Hartley’s” he asked, gesturing down the hall to the rogue’s room. 

Stiles looked at him skeptically. He doubted Hartley had agreed to the two of them raiding his closet. 

Roy put his arm around Stiles’ shoulder, leading him towards Hartley’s room. 

“It’s fine, we borrow each other’s clothes all the time” he reassured Stiles as he opened the door. 

“If by borrowing, you mean stealing and stealing back clothes from everyone, then yeah” Shawna called from behind them. She was leaning casually against the doorframe of Mark’s room, as if she was trying to be intimidating, and Stiles wanted to laugh. 

After successfully stealing a decent outfit from Hartley, it was time for them to head out. 

The short walk to the club was filled with Lisa and Roy telling him all the trouble the rogues had gotten into at the club. 

Once they arrived, Stiles instantly felt out of place. He could tell that at least half the patrons in the dimly lit bar were not humans, most of them metas with a handful of supernaturals, but that wasn’t what made him stand out from the crowd. 

Stiles was, not a cop but still, a CSI in a bar full of criminals, not that the rogues knew about his job. Stiles probably has a higher kill count than most of the people in the bar, but still. 

Stiles silently thanked whatever god was up there for his talent for lying, as Lisa dragged him over to the bar. 

He watched as Lisa casually sat down on one of the off balanced stools, making herself at home. In the short distance there, Roy had managed to slip away from them Stiles realized, as he sat down next to Lisa. 

Stiles looked around, momentarily panicked, until he saw Roy at one of the pool tables across the bar. Stiles flinched when a glass was slammed down in front of him, drawing his attention away from Roy. 

He turned around, looking at what Lisa had ordered for him. It was just a beer, and for that, Stiles was grateful. 

He didn’t want to feel more out of place with some weird drink he couldn’t pronounce the name of. He took a big swing of his drink, hoping he alcohol would help him loosen up a bit. 

He looked over at Lisa, and found her deep in conversation with the bartender. Stiles sighed, sensing she wouldn’t be much company for now. 

He looked over at Roy again, who was looking back at Stiles. Roy waved him over, and Stiles gladly went. 

He was semi-decent at pool, but figured his magic could help him not look like a total idiot here. Stiles was not above using it for minor things like this, he thought with a smirk, as Roy handed him a pool queue. 

After the first round Stiles had forgotten his discomfort at being surrounded by criminals. By the third round Lisa had joined them, siding with whoever happened to be winning at the time. 

“Fucking traitor” Roy had mumbled when she had teamed up wth Stiles yet again, making them all laugh. 

Stiles lost track of how long they had been there, getting lost in the normalcy of going out for a drink with friends. 

If Stiles hadn’t had so much to drink, he probably would have realized how strange it was, to enjoy being with the rogues, to trust the rogues more than his own pack. But right now, he was too focused on making a shot. 

He lined up the queue, leaning slightly on the table to get a better angle. He was about to make he shot to win another game, but was interrupted by a strange feeling. The feeling of being watched. 

Stiles straightened, standing up immediately. He was about to look over his shoulder, back towards the bar, when he felt someone brushing up against his back. 

“Hey hot stuff” he heard someone whisper in his ear. “What’s a magic user as powerful as you doing with the rogues?” 

Stiles spun around and was faced with the glowing yellow eyes of a beta werewolf. The werewolf was taller than Stiles, and more strongly built too. He had shoulder length curly black hair that was loosely tied back, and an almost annoyingly wide grin. 

“I don’t see how that concerns you” Stiles answered with a glare. His grip on the pool queue tightened a bit, as if preparing for a fight. He could feel his magic welling up in his chest, ready to be wielded. 

“Just concerned for the supernatural community as a whole. Can’t have you spilling secrets to a group as open about using their powers as the rogues now, can I?” The wolf answered. 

Stiles froze. What in the hell was he supposed to say to that? He wondered. 

Before he could say anything, before Stiles even thought of something to say, Roy was between them, shielding Stiles from the wolf. 

“You need to step back” Roy said, his voice more demanding than Stiles had ever heard. It was almost like....

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize there was an alpha in the rogues” the wolf mumbled. He bowed his head to Roy before retreating quickly. 

Stiles was too shocked to move. He saw Roy turn around and gently place his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. 

“Are you okay?” Roy asked, the concern clear in his voice as he looked him up and down. Stiles nodded shakily. It had been a long time since someone had defended him like this. It had been a long time since anyone had defended him at all. 

“H-how did you.... but you’re.... are you a werewolf?” Stiles asked, unsure what to think any more. Roy was human, or metahuman as far as Stiles could tell. 

Roy smiled at him before turning his eyes alpha red. But this was different. Stiles felt a rush of anger with it, and he realized immediately what it was. 

“You’re eyes go red when you use your powers” he stated, more than asked. Roy’s smile grew even larger somehow. 

“I remembered that you said alpha eyes were red, and so I figured mine would look close enough” he answered, and Stiles couldn’t help but smile back at him.

The rest of the night went off without interruption, for which Stiles was grateful. He stuck close to Roy the entire time, glad to be close to the metahuman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some light Barry/Len because I couldn’t fit it into the series! Let me know what you think, and what you want to see in the next chapter!

Barry woke with a groan, trying and failing to sit up. It didn’t help that his vision was blurry at best right now. 

“Wow dude, don’t try to get up” he heard Cisco say somewhere to his left. His vision finally focused, and he immediately recognized the med bay from the labs. 

Shit. Barry didn’t remember getting hurt, and he definitely didn’t remember texting Len to let him know he would be fighting someone dangerous. 

Barry looked around for his phone, checking and double checking all of his pockets, but he just didn’t seem to have it. 

“Cisco, did you see where my phone ended up? I, uh, have to text someone” Barry asked awkwardly. 

He still hadn’t told his friends about his relationship with Len, and now would hardly be the appropriate time. He did not want Caitlin stabbing him extra hard with any of the instruments she would be using for tests for the next little bit, and his head hurt too much to get yelled at right now. 

“Oh yeah, sorry dude. Snart grabbed it a few days ago when he was in to see you. Said he didn’t trust a nosy reporter with the Flash’s phone” Cisco answered with a shrug. 

Barry stared at him, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. He didn’t seem to be. 

“L-Snart was here?” He asked cautiously. If Len had come to the labs, Barry must have been out of it for a while. 

“Yeah dude, he’s been pretty much living here for the past week” Cisco answered. If he was nervous about Barry’s supposed worst enemy having been around a lot, Cisco didn’t show it. 

And then Barry realized something else. 

“I’ve been unconscious for a week? What the hell happened?” He asked incredulously. Barry hadn’t been aware he could stay unconscious for longer than a few hours. His sped up healing would normally take care of any injuries he got within a day, so for him to have been out that long. 

“You were unconscious for over two weeks, Barry. You really scared us” Caitlin told him as she walked into the med bay. 

Caitlin looked exhausted. As though she had been running tests non stop since he had gotten injured, and honestly, she probably had been. 

“What happened?” Barry asked again. All he remembered from the last time he went out was seeing a woman, and then everything went black. 

“Dude, you’re not gonna believe this, by you got cursed by some kind of witch” Cisco answered. 

He was right, Barry didn’t believe him at first. But then he remembered something else from before. The woman’s face, blurring from normal to horrifically scared and bloody. Anyone else would have missed it, it had happened so quickly. 

Damn, just when Barry thought nothing else could surprise him. Not only were metas a thing, but apparently so was the supernatural. 

“So wait, if I got cursed, how did you guys heal me? Obviously it wasn’t my powers if it took so long” He asked. His mind was still reeling from the idea that the supernatural world had been around the entire time, and none of them had known. 

“Um, well.... Oliver called someone who un-cursed you?” Cisco said, more of a question than an answer. He saw Caitlin frown at Cisco, and wondered what that was about. 

As the two had a silent conversation Barry didn’t even try to interpret, he tried to sit up again, this time successfully. 

Caitlin and Cisco stopped their arguing and turned back towards him. 

“I’m gonna, um, try to go see someone” Barry mumbled, looking down at his feet. At some point, he noticed, he had changed out of the Flash costume and into some regular clothes. 

“You mean your super secret, super villain boyfriend?” Cisco asked. Barry was too shocked to answer, to move even. All he could do was stare at him. 

Caitlin on the other hand, smacked Cisco’s arm. 

“Do you have any tact?” She asked, glaring at him. 

Cisco laughed, turning his attention back to Barry. 

“Dude, did you really think we would have let his just hang out at the labs without an explanation? Please go see him. It was almost annoying how worried he was about you” Cisco said, and Barry didn’t need to be told twice. 

He ran to the rogues private house, apartment, whatever it could be called, as quickly as he could. The seconds it took almost felt like too much. 

He slowed down only long enough to check the time. Eight in the morning was early, but he knew Len would be awake, probably making breakfast for the rogues. 

When he got there, he ran inside, pausing at the dining room table for a fraction of a second to grab Len, when he noticed an unfamiliar face. 

There was a tall, almost sickeningly pale looking brunet sitting next to Mick that he had never seen before. 

God damn, he though, as he dragged Len upstairs to their shared bedroom, he hadn’t known the rogues were still taking in new metas. 

 

 

The next morning, because yes they had stayed in bed all day making up for lost time, Barry woke up comfortable and surrounded by warmth. 

He could feel the soft pressure of Len running a hand through his hair, and Barry couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He loved waking up next to Len. 

Barry sighed happily, leaning into the touch. He would stay here forever if he could, but there was still a nagging thought in the back of his head. 

“Who was the new rogue sitting with Mick?” He asked, turning to look at Len. Barry tried his best to keep his tone neutral, but it still sounded shaky. 

Barry felt the hand in his hair stop, then move down to cup his face. 

“I know Cisco told you, but I’ve been at STAR labs a lot recently, but I don’t think he told you I was there when Oliver’s friend cured you.” Len started hesitantly. Barry nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“The person that healed you was, is, working on figuring out who cursed you. I talked to the kid and offered him a place to stay. 

Cisco was being rude to him, so I figured Stiles could use a few friends, since your team didn’t seem to want him around.” Len explained. Barry let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

Len hadn’t acquired a new member of his team to help out on heists. Hadn’t found a meta-human to help maintain his appearance as a hardened criminal. 

No, Len was just giving someone a place to stay after they’d helped Barry. He smiled and kissed Len. 

“I told you there was good in you” he mumbled against Len’s lips. Barry could feel Len smirk into the kiss as he pulled him closer. 

Barry would meet the new, not-rogue later. Would deal with his team treating a random stranger terribly later. 

Right now though, all he cared about was the warmth of Len’s body pressed up against his.


End file.
